Savior with Eyes of Blue
by Satoshi-Greninja
Summary: Ash Ketchum's life was changed when he fused with a certain dragon giving him the Deck with the dragon. After Duel Academy invaded his home of Heartland, he was thrown into an adventure outside of the Xyz Dimension to stop Duel Academy and finding out about his shocking past.
1. Chapter 1

**Hello!**

 **I was going to do the Galaxy-Eyes Photon Dragon idea, but I got second thoughts of doing a different Deck. You'll have to keep reading to see what that Deck is.** **The plot course would change from the anime or Spirits of the Pendulum as it is pointed out that it would be boring to do the same plot from both.**

 **After giving it some thought I may have decided to make the romance for Ash to give him both Serena(Celina) and Yuzu, meaning both would have extreme feelings for him. I would do it because those two are my most favorite out of the entire set of Bracelet Girls and because they have more screen time in the anime than Ruri and Rin combined.**

 **Since I decided to have Yuzu to be with Ash it's understandable if you all worry who would be with Yuya, right? I would either make an OC or bring a Pokémon girl to pair up with him. The latter choice I have a thought of Leaf from the FireRed and LeafGreen games. If any of you have a different choice for a Pokémon girl that you think is better than Leaf, let me know and I may use her. And if you have a perfect Deck perfect for her tell me that as well.**

* * *

Chapter 1

 _"He has done it folks!"_ An announcer shouted in a stadium with a screaming crowd cheering for the winner who was standing one the right side of the field below while his opponent was on the other side kneeling in defeat. _"Ash Ketchum has become the new Duel champion!"_ The winner of the Duel, Ash Ketchum, a young man of age 14 going on 15 soon with raven-black hair covered with a red in the back and white in the front baseball cap and wears a light blue pendant with dragon wings around the crystal around his neck, is currently smiling wildly as the crowd kept cheering for him.

"I did it. I finally became champion." Ash muttered excitedly as he kept processing what just happened. He began to shed tears of enjoyment and looked up at the sky as the crowd kept on cheering for him. "This is for you... dad." He then suddenly felt his nose being pinched and his mouth covered by a hand leaving him unable to breathe as his vision went white.

* * *

We now find ourselves in a bedroom where the still sleeping Ash lying on his bed and a girl about 14 years of age with long dark purple hair which extends past her lower back kneeling besides it using her thumb and index finger from her left hand to pinch his nose and her entire right hand to cover his mouth as the boy is struggling to breathe.

Ash quickly sat up making the girl remove her hands as he began to breathe really heavily. "What the hell was that?!" He cursed quickly turning to the perpetrator. Upon closer inspection she happens to be very beautiful with pink eyes and currently smiling innocently and her cheeks pink.

"Morning sleepyhead." The girl greeted cheerily.

"Ruri?! Did you have to do that?!" Ash exclaimed feeling a little frustrated at the girl's antic.

The girl, named Ruri, giggled at Ash's frustration in a teasing manner. "I wouldn't have to if you would wake up earlier." Ash sighed as he was, for the umpteenth time, teased by his attractive, but kind adoptive sister. He then removed the covers as Ruri stood up to reveal that she is already dressed up in a yellow and white, knee-length dress with white shoes.

"Why're you already dressed?" Ash asked going to a sitting position at the edge of his bed.

"Don't you remember? You, me, and Shun are going to meet with Yuto after breakfast."

"That's right!" Ash exclaimed as the reminder hit him. "I nearly forgot!" He jolted right up making Ruri take a couple steps back. "I've got to get dressed too!" As he quickly took a step he suddenly tripped on his own feet towards Ruri making him fall to the floor on top of her. "I-I am so sorry Ruri." He apologized as he looked at the floor over her shoulder.

Ruri made no comment on that as she is blushing while smiling in enjoyment. "A-Ash."

"Huh?" Ash felt something soft on his hand and squeezed it making Ruri moan in pleasure. Having a bad feeling he lifted his head up and his face flushed when he saw that he was groping one of Ruri's plump C cup breasts and it seems that she is liking it making him more embarrassed. "I-I'm sorry!" He exclaimed quickly removing his hand from her breast.

"Don't be. You can touch my boobs anytime you like." Ruri teased as Ash stood up both still blushing.

"You know I can't do that. You're my sister even if I am adopted." Ash chided as he gave Ruri his hand, helping her stand up from the ground.

"Come on, admit it. You loved it when you squeezed my boob."

Ash wouldn't admit it like he wants to right now, but he actually did like touching her breast. He even liked that Ruri didn't mind it and enjoyed being touched like that by him. "Just go back downstairs please. I'll be right out after I change." He said swallowing those emotions.

"Okay." Ruri said with a wink before going out Ash's door leaving him alone sighing.

"I always hate it when she does this." Ash said before walking towards a desk that has the pendant and the red and white cap sitting on it. He looked towards the cap with a sad look in his eyes. "What am I suppose to do? What can I do...dad?" He asked before adjusting the cap on his head now looking down still looking sad.

* * *

After dressing himself with the red and white cap and the pendant over a black, form-fitting short-sleeved shirt under a blue, long-sleeved jacket that is just as form-fitting as the shirt with jeans that is a lighter shade of black than the shirt and blue and white sneakers, Ash walked out of his room to meet with Ruri and her older brother of age 16, Shun. A tall young man with straight blueish-black hair that falls to his chin, and light green bangs in the shape of a wing partially tucked under some strands on the left with yellow-green eyes and casually wearing a dark grey shirt under a lighter one, dark jeans, and casual sneakers. The three went out all the way to the park where Ash and Ruri sat on a bench while Shun just stands next to it waiting for someone.

And that someone came to them in the form of Yuto, a young man age of 14 with his hair black in the back with light purple in the front that sweeps upward and to the right side of his head and dresses in a black shirt under a black and cream-colored jacket, dark blue pants, black boot-like shoes, and a necklace walked towards the trio with a smile. "Good morning."

"Hey, Yuto." Ash greeted with a small wave. "Kite should be here any moment with Allen and Sayaka."

"Remind me again why they're coming." Ruri said with a confused face.

"Kite's mother had him deliver something to Ash first and Kite and I will have a friendly Duel." Shun replied still looking cool.

"Deliver what to me?" Ash asked also looking confused.

"None of us knows. Not even Kite's mother knows what it is."

"How could that be possible if she's the one who asked Kite to give it to Ash?" Yuto questioned.

"We'll have to see because here they come right now." Ash said while waving with a smile prompting Yuto to turn around to see three more people walking over to join them waving towards Ash. All three of them are all good friends with Ash who go to the Clover Branch of the Heartland Duel School, rival of the Spade Branch where he is studying with Ruri, Shun, and Yuto.

One of them, in the middle, is Kite Tenjo, a young man about the same age as Shun who is one of Ash's closest friends along with Ruri, Shun, and Yuto due to their childhood history. He has light blue-grey eyes, pale skin and blonde hair that curls up in a point with a dark green spiked front and bangs. His casual attire is a light pink shirt, brown pants, and braces attached to his belt.

The second one is named Allen Kozuki, a short boy at the age of about 12 or 13 with red spiky hair and bushy eyebrows. His eyes are teal and the front of his bangs are lined with yellow. Allen wears a maroon long-sleeved shirt, grey pants and yellow boots with white tongues and grey soles.

The third and final one is named Sayaka Sasayama, a bespectacled young girl the same age as Allen with blue eyes and short light-purple and lilac hair that is restrained by light green and orange hair clips that resemble bicycle helmets. Sayaka wears a light blue dress with a teal turtleneck under a tan dress held up with brown shoulder straps and a blue belt that has a golden symbol resembling twin birds back to-back and green and orange pouches at both hips. She also wears brown tights, white finger-less gloves, white leg warmers with teal cuffs and straps, and light-orange shoes with green soles.

Ash stood up from his spot on the bench to join the three mid-way. "I'm glad you guys can make it."

"You know I would never miss an opportunity to whip Shun's ass in a Duel." Kite remarked with a smug smirk.

"Very funny." Shun countered sarcastically with a glare which made Ash chuckle.

"Come on Kite. We know you didn't come here to just besmirch my brother." Ruri teased with an innocent smile.

"Don't worry. I didn't forget." Kite replied with a small chuckle reaching into his pocket to take out a small box in worn out wrapping paper.

"Is that it?" Ash asked staring at the present in Kite's hand.

"Yeah. It seems to be a birthday present wrapped for you."

"But it looks kind of worn out." Sayaka pointed out looking at the small present.

"Like it is a few years old." Yuto added with a curious expression.

"That's because my mother found it when she was looking for Ash." Kite replied as Ash took the small present from his hand.

"On the day my father was murdered almost three years ago. That happened on the same day as my 12th birthday." Ash said looking down at the present in sadness as a single tear fell down his face.

"Exactly. Mother has meaning to give it to you sooner, but she didn't want to make you feel even more sad than you already were. So she waited until you were a bit older and happy with your adoptive family before giving it to you."

"But it's been more than a bit." Yuto pointed out with a neutral expression.

"Yeah. In the few years she waited it slipped her mind until she found it last night." Kite replied rubbing the back of his head sheepishly.

"It doesn't matter. At least he finally got it." Sayaka pointed out with a smile.

"What do you think is in there?" Allen asked finally speaking for the first time.

"You know what I hope it is?" Ash questioned as he began to walk back to the bench where Ruri is sitting at. "I'm hoping that it contains a dueling Deck that is compatible with me." He answered while sitting back down next to his unofficial adoptive sister.

"I thought you were already satisfied enough borrowing the student loan deck at the Spade Branch." Sayaka said sitting on the bench next to Ash's right side. "Having your own Deck is not a necessity to graduate."

"Maybe not, but it's my dream to be a Duel champion. I don't want to just graduate. I want to get started on my dream and graduate to become a Pro Duelist. And I can do that by having a deck that I can easily build a bond with before graduation."

"Ash." Ruri breathed out looking at her adoptive brother in concern for him.

"Don't worry, Ash. I know you'll be champion in no time." Shun assured with a caring smile.

"Shun's right." Yuto agreed placing a hand on Ash's shoulder. "After all, you are a genius. You could work with just about any deck."

"Even though I can work with just about any dueling deck, I want my own that I can connect with." Ash replied back still looking at the small present in his hands.

"I can understand that." Kite said walking up to the bench and placed a hand on Ash's other shoulder. "But if you really want to know, you can open it right now to check."

"Or, there is some time left until your birthday, you can wait until you're 15." Sayaka added placing her own hand on Ash's right hand with a small blush.

"But that's up to you if you want to have some closure with your father right now or wait." Shun said keeping a cool look on his face.

Ash didn't bother to reply to anyone as he is busy still staring at the small present in his hands. He now has a tough decision to make in his mind. To either open the present now since it would be a couple of months left until his 15th birthday or wait until then. He has a feeling that if he decides to wait the tension of what his dead father got him will eat him up inside. Knowing what decision he wants to do, he begins to tear the paper up slowly.

"You're not going to wait?" Ruri asked looking confused.

Ash shook his head in response. "Nah. I want some closure with my father and see what he got me. It's best if I do it now so it won't get harder on me over time."

"That makes sense. I would do the same thing." Yuto agreed with a small nod.

Ash then proceeded to continue on tearing off the wrapping paper until it is completely off to reveal a small box with the top that has a mark designed of a bright blue dragon's head and wings only. "I know this box. I can't believe he found it." Ash said widening his eyes in shock.

"What is it?" Allen asked as he and the others looked over Ash's shoulders to look at the small box.

"I've had this box ever since I was 10. Even after I was adopted from the orphanage I still treasured it as if it was a part of my life. But one day I lost it somewhere I couldn't place my finger on. Our father must have found it some time before my 12th birthday and meant to give it to me there if he wasn't to be murdered that day." Ash theorized not bothering to look at his friends keeping his eyes on the little box in his hands.

"What's in it?" Sayaka asked curiously looking at the box.

"I don't know." Ash replied with a shake of his head.

"You've never opened it before?" Ruri asked sounding slightly shocked.

"Whenever I looked at it back then, I always get a feeling that it wouldn't be the right time to open it."

"Do you know how complicated you're sounding right now?" Shun questions with a serious look on his face.

"There are some things about the world, all its places, or even its people that we can't understand." Ash replied turning his head towards Shun.

Shun chuckled at his adoptive brother's wisdom. "True."

"Do you feel like opening it right now?" Allen questioned.

"I do, actually." Ash answered while standing up slowly. "I know it won't give me more closure with my father, but I have always been curious about what's inside the box although the feeling keep telling me to wait. Now, it's not there anymore which means it finally must be the time to open it." He then walked about a foot forward from his friends with them looking with different emotions on their faces. As soon as Ash got that much away Sayaka tried to reach to hin, but stopped by Ruri who shook her head after the young girl looked towards her.

Ash then put his right hand on the top as his pendant flashed up prompting the mark on the box to do the same surprising everyone as the girls that were sitting stood up and including Ash as his eyes widen as the flash was directed at them. His pupils shrunk as he saw a vision of a pure white dragon flying towards him opening its mouth as if it was giving out a roar, all that changed its color to flashing blue like the light. He then began to feel some intense pressure on his body as it is enveloped by the same light prompting him to drop the box to the ground. The intense pressure had his body shaking violently and made blood fall out of his eyes and nose, but it's mainly the shaking part that got the others to begin to worry.

"Are you okay?!" Shun exclaimed running towards his adoptive brother along with Kite and they were shocked to see the blood coming out of his eyes and nose dripping down from his face to the ground with a look of pain, holding back a scream and like gravity was pulling him down as the light intensified.

"What's happening?!" Kite exclaimed as Ash's blood veins on his arms exploded and more blood is pouring out of his mouth. Soon after that the light surrounding Ash died down leaving him bloodied and battered. He then began to fall forward having lost consciousness only to be caught by Shun and Kite before he hit the ground.

"Ash!" Yuto, Ruri, Allen, and Sayaka all shouted as Shun placed Ash on the ground on his back easily while holding his head up. The four then ran towards them while other spectators in the park just watch.

"Someone call an ambulance!" Ruri shouted as she and the others look on at the bloodied and unconscious Ash in Shun's arms looking like he is going to die right now. Unknown to everyone that day starts the reawakening of an incredible Duelist.

* * *

 **And finally done after all that time!**

 **I have a poll on my profile about certain dragons to be added in Ash's Deck in the future. So please go there and vote.**

 **I don't know about the fate of Spirits of the Pendulum sadly as I have no motivation to go back to it no matter how much of complaining I get from you all. At this point I may as well scrap it and let this story be me starting Pokémon and Yu-Gi-Oh! Arc-V crossover all over again. Or let someone else pick up where I left off or revision it to change some things you didn't like about it.**

 **Please don't let this stop you from reading this new story. It's not fair if you won't give this one a chance just because I may not do Spirits of the Pendulum anymore. I just don't see any point on doing two of the same crossovers that will have the events of Yu-Gi-Oh! Arc-V. I think this one will be just as successful as Spirits of the Pendulum, I'll give you my word for it.**


	2. Chapter 2(Sneak Preview)

**Hello!**

 **I'm happy that all of you that reviewed, favorited, and followed this story didn't let your disappointment on me stopping Spirits of the Pendulum stop you from reading this one. I'll be sure to have more of those as the story progresses. I'm hoping that it would start again with this chapter.**

 **And about my poll on whether or not I should have Ash wield all three Legendary Dragons, it seems that almost every one of you wants him to have all of them. But I made up my mind that I decided NOT to do any of them at all. Sorry everyone, but I don't think Ash would need them.**

 **As for what type of Deck Ash uses here, if any of you haven't figured it out yet it will be revealed on this chapter.**

* * *

Chapter 2

We find the trio consisting of the Kurosaki siblings and Yuto in a hospital room where an unconscious Ash is currently lying on the only hospital bed in the room covered under the blanket with his eyes and arms wrapped in bandages after they bled from the fiasco at the park about several hours ago. The hospital only allowed the maximum limit of three people to visit a room so this trio always came since they are closest to Ash than the three students from the Clover Branch. Shun is currently holding the small box that was responsible for his brother's condition in his hand. Nobody knows how it happened, not even the doctor. He even commented that it was a miracle on how Ash survived from death after the veins on his arm exploded.

"I hope Ash will be okay." Ruri said while her hands are held together clearly worried about her adoptive brother.

"Who knows if he will awake soon after that." Yuto commented looking at the unconscious Ash grimly.

"Not a normal person anyway." Shun added while staring at the small box in his hand getting the other two's attention. "There's no way Ash will go down that easy."

"Why do you have that box? It was the one that put Ash in this condition." Yuto asked sounding serious while also dropping his grim look.

"I know. I am contemplating on getting rid of it, but Ash said that it was his most prized possession. He had it ever since he was adopted from the foster home by his parents before ours. And he just got it back. I don't know if it's right to take that away from him."

"But we also need to be worried about his health." Ruri countered as tears begin to build up in her eyes.

"I know. But we also need to know what was inside the box that made all this happen." Shun countered back still looking at the small box with a thoughtful look on his face.

Ruri looked back at the unconscious, bandaged Ash on the bed with the tears starting to flow down her cheeks. "Poor Ash." She then began to sob quietly for a good few moments until she felt her left hand being grabbed gently and saw that Yuto was the one holding her hand. "Yuto."

"Ash will be fine. Trust me." Yuto reassured making Ruri give out a small blush while Shun looks on with a displeased look on his face.

* * *

 _(Inside Ash's subconscious)_

Ash slowly opened his eyes to see a blanket of darkness all around him and attempted to stand only to find himself feel like he's floating which confused him more than he already was. A loud roar along with a bright, blue light suddenly appeared in front of him which began to take form of a dragon's head with piercing light blue glowing eyes making Ash's own irises glow in the same color as he widened his eyes in amazement. The dragon head light roared once again as it enveloped him looking like it was swallowing him.

Still having his eyes open, inside the light, Ash just kept floating looking mesmerized as another, full body dragon figure came and was flying towards him. Unconsciously he reached his hands out while smiling affectionately as the dragon lowered its head as if it was expecting the young man to pet it which he actually did... or tried to do as they made contact when Ash touched his hands under its chin. After making contact both Ash's body and the dragon silhouette began to glow brightly and come together as if they are fusing together as Ash's consciousness began to wake up.

* * *

 **I'm gonna stop right there for now. This isn't the complete the chapter, but I figured that it would be better to see what you all think of it so far and that it would be better for you to see it now rather than. And I have my own reason for ending it early.**

 **It's for the harem for this story. I am still doing Yuzu and Serena(Celina for many of you who would prefer that name, but I will keep calling her Serena because I like that one much better and it's not like I will involve the Serena from Pokémon in here). I decided to have them be the only two Bracelet Girls to be with Ash, but I don't think they should be the only girls he will have so I am down to two girls.**

 **I have a poll containing the names of those two girls and deciding whether to do just one of them or if I should do both. And I can't really continue this story without a winner so I want every single one of you to go vote on it. I will make this complete once a choice got the most votes, but I want you all to really think about which one of the choices you want before voting. Please vote!**


	3. Adoption

**Hello. I have a very important announcement.**

 **As of now I am stopping Savior with Eyes of Blue. As well as some of my other stories. Believe me, I am SO sorry and I feel bad for this, I really am, but I just don't have any drive to continue this any further. I have ideas for a few new Pokémon crossovers, but let's just focus on this right now. Again, I am sorry and I don't expect you to like it, but it's my choice since I can't get inspired to write this anymore and I don't want to get overwhelmed by the sheer amount of stories I have.**

 **But I won't let this story die. Because I want someone to continue this on my stead, keeping the Blue-Eyes Deck for Ash and still pair him with Serena(Celina) and Yuzu. The idea was that Ash was born in the Fusion Dimension and was one of the top Duelists in Duel Academy and it HAS to be kept, no changing that! Understand? A couple of previous characters I WANT to keep there are Atticus Rhodes/Nightshroud and Zane Truesdale from GX and were really good friends with Ash when he was a student at Duel Academy. If you want to add more girls and give Ash a harem, you have my permission, but it depends on which girls they are, preferably someone in ARC-V or any of the previous Yu-Gi-Oh! series.**

 **Please PM or review me to adopt this story with those rules! Don't let this story die just because I wouldn't continue it!**

 **On another subject I mentioned that I have a few new ideas for Pokémon crossovers. To be exact, 3 anime and they are as listed:**

 _Tokyo Ghoul_

 _My Hero Academia_

 _Gundam_

 **If any of you are fans of those 3, look forward to them. In fact I currently have a poll specifically for the My Hero Academia one so please go there and vote.**

 **One more time, I am VERY sorry for choosing not to continue this or some of my other stories, but I want your support and try not to think any ill will or feelings towards me. And please look forward to the future new stories.**


End file.
